She's Perfect
by Orange Pens and Messy Hands
Summary: If you want Percy's honest opinion, she's hot. With her cascading, blonde hair, that was done up in ringlets, and her long, tan legs, she looked like a princess. She probably was a princess. OR the one where Annabeth and Percy used to be friends, things ended, but now they're back again. AU. One-shot.


**I'm back with another upload. Not much to say for this AN, so I'll keep it short. Thank _you_ for reading this. Each person who favourites/follows/reviews makes my day and I feel amazing just knowing you people like what I make. All mistakes are mine (I'm lazy when it comes to proofreading) As always I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Words w/out AN: 2282**

 **Pairing(s): Percabeth**

 **I am not Rick, so I own nothing.**

She's Perfect

* * *

If you want Percy's honest opinion, she's _hot_.

With her cascading, blonde hair, that was done up in ringlets, and her _long_ , tan legs, she looked like a princess.

She probably _was_ a princess.

Then again, Percy thought _anyone_ with blonde hair was attractive. Even his best friend, Jason. If Percy was into guys, Jason would be top on his list. Although Percy's not into guys, he _swears_.

So yeah, this blonde, beautiful princess was currently ordering a large coffee with an _obscene_ amount of sugar in it. Like seriously, there was enough sugar to kill a horse.

But Percy forgave her sugar addiction immediately after she turned around.

Her _eyes_.

They were amazing. Percy had never seen anything like these before. They were such a _unique_ colour. They weren't the usual blue, or brown, or even green. They were _grey_. Percy liked to think his sea green eyes were nice, but compared to hers, they were nothing. The colour of grey seemed to shift in the lighting, changing from a light grey, like a shiny platinum, to a dark grey, like rain clouds on a stormy night.

And that was just the _colour_.

Her eyes held some sort of mystery to Percy in them. They seemed intelligent, scanning the room as if they were trying to solve every problem she could find. As if they were absorbing every piece of information she could find and neatly cataloging it away for future use. Her eyes held a confidence of sorts, intimidating to look at. They scrutinized everything she looked at. Occasionally her orbs would drift onto something that intrigued her, it was at these moments you could see them light up. The gears turning in her head as she stared at whatever spiked her interest. You could _see_ the excitement when she found something that interested her.

Percy may have been staring, but as her eyes lit up with excitement, he realized he didn't care since she was staring back at him. Her eyes still holding so much emotion in them, shifting from a glare to a look of intrigument, then finally excitement.

"Hi there," She said to him. A look of amusement passing through her face.

"Hi." Percy mumbled back to her, still in a daze from her intense eyes.

All thoughts of ordering his morning coffee gone. He watched her retreating form, unable to do anything. He was still watching her when she reached a table for two. She turned around and an almost _disappointed_ look crossed her face. She looked back at him standing there, she raised her eyebrows and tilted her head a bit.

A clear invitation for him to join her.

He realized he was holding up the line so he quickly sidestepped. He slowly walked over to her. Percy found it weird how he seemed to know so much about her. All he's seen was her hair and her eyes.

But it's _more_ than that.

He feels like he _knows_ her. The way he can look at her expression and immediately know what she's thinking, or the way he can recognize her different _eye_ twinkles. Percy figures he should be weirded out, she should think he's creepy or he's some sort of stalker, but he can't help himself from feeling like this girl is _familiar._

A nice familiar, too.

And that's when it clicks.

Percy wasn't known for his smarts, or his ability to connect-the-dots well, to put the pieces of this mystery together. But Percy felt like this should have been _obvious_. He couldn't possibly be _that_ obtuse. The blonde hair, the familiar body language, the _grey_ eyes. No Percy wasn't known for his intelligence, that was always _her_ job. But this time the pieces fell into place.

The girl he was now sitting beside in a coffee shop, was his former best friend, _Annabeth Chase._

His best friend throughout all of elementary school, since _childhood_. The person he spent all his time with. His first _love_. The reason he had a _bit_ of a fetish for _all_ blondes.

A feeling of resentment churned in his stomach, but he easily pushed it away. This was his _best_ friend. They made plans to be friends _forever_. They pinkie promised, which meant it was serious. But she left him, right before the start of high school. Dragged away to California to live with her dad and stepmom. He no longer hated Annabeth for leaving him, those were feelings from an _immature_ , young Percy. He now realized she didn't have a choice in the matter. That didn't help the fact that he had missed her like crazy ever since she left.

Percy looked her over, she was just sipping her coffee, not saying anything, just staring at him. He searched her face, there was the familiar scar on her chin, from when she fell and scraped it. There were light freckles sprawled across her cheeks, just as he remembered them.

She was slightly taller now. He still towered over her, but she was taller. Her skin was _beautifully_ tanned, probably from the Californian sun. She looked _really_ good, and Percy hated to admit it, but his heart started to flutter when she gave him a cocky smirk.

Percy didn't know how he felt. Sure he was excited she was here, but he was mainly just shocked. Shocked she was here, shocked she didn't tell him about it. Shocked at how _good_ she looked. College was starting soon. It's almost been four years since she's been gone and seeing her right in front of him is making him hopeful for the future again. What he could have, what _they_ could have. He wasn't sure if she ever felt _that way_ about him. But nearing the end of their eighth grade, he'd started falling for her hard, and he's pretty sure she knew it, too.

Percy suddenly got very nervous. Nervous she wasn't the same person as when she left, nervous she wasn't even _Annabeth_ , just a really good look-alike. He was nervous she didn't _like_ him.

So Percy was still in love with her after a all of this time, can you _really_ blame him?

He scanned her face, looking for any signs that she recognized it was him, _her_ Percy, but she kept everything hidden, masked by a small smile. But if Percy was good at _one_ thing, it was looking through her masks and seeing what's _really_ behind them.

"So…" Percy started, trying to sound casual, most likely coming out awkward and nervous.

"So?" She replied, feigning a mock innocence. She wanted him to do the talking. She never liked making things easy for him.

Percy sighed, "You're really here. Like in New York, at the cafe _we_ always used to go to." Percy started rushing his words, wanting to be able to say _everything_ on his mind because the thoughts were coming so fast, he was scared he'd forget what to say, so he had to say it _all_. "You're sitting there, drinking your coffee, with an _obscene_ amount of sugar, might I add. And you're just _sitting_ there, not doing anything."

"You're right, I _am_ sitting here. I _am_ in New York. But for all you know, I could be someone else. How do you know I'm not just some random person?" She curtly replied.

Percy was getting angry now, she was _testing_ him. She _knew_ that it was Percy, he _knew_ it was her. But she wanted _him_ to ask her if it was really her. He was confused, why did _he_ have to say it? But then he saw her eyes. They looked so _fragile_ , as if they could break at any minute. Her bottom lip was wavering and she seemed to be scanning his face, trying to absorb the image of it. She's fully placed her coffee down and her hands were clenched in fists.

She was _scared_ , terrified even. And he understood it. This is the first time they've seen each other in _so_ long. Percy never thought he'd see her again, but now that's she's here, he never wants it to end. And he knows she's thinking, if she says his name, then the moment could end. And he'd be gone for good.

"Come on, Wise Girl." The old nickname just slipped out of his mouth. He saw the small smile that filled her face when she heard it, and he couldn't help the calmness that filled his body just by saying it again. "Of _course_ you're not a random person, you're _Annabeth_ , you're-you _were_ my best friend." Percy saw her smile deflate when he said _were_ , but he _had_ to say it. It's been so long. "I see the way your eyes calculate _everything_. How your hair is still as golden as ever. How you have a scar on your chin from when you fell outside the school on our first day."

She was smiling again, and he couldn't help himself but smile with her. They both got up and hugged each other. It felt _exactly_ like a scene straight from a movie. Her embrace warmed Percy to the core and he never wanted to let go again. He whispered into her ear, "Why are you here? Why-why didn't you tell me?"

His voice cracked, it was barely above a whisper. They were still hugging and the world around them seemed to fade away. It was as if it was _just_ Annabeth and Percy, nothing else.

"I wanted to tell you, you were the first thing I thought of. I've been here for one day. I wanted my first memories back to be happy. So I came here, where we used to go. I was going to look for you today, but I guess you found me, Seaweed Brain." She said all this with a smile, the light making her eyes dance with happiness.

Percy laughed, but it was muffled by Annabeth's shoulder. His eyes were teary as he said, "I missed you so much. But why? Why did you come back? Why today?"

He could see the excitement in her eyes as she answered, "I live here now! I got accepted into Columbia University."

Percy became even more excited now. "Are you serious? That's amazing! I remember hearing you go _on_ and _on_ about it during elementary school, how you wanted to be an architect, just like your mom. I'm glad you're living your dream."

She grinned up at him, still tucked underneath one of his arms. At that moment, Percy would have risked it all. How beautiful and happy she looks, he would've admitted the feelings he's been harbouring from all of those years ago, how those feelings have intensified by tenfold the moment he saw her again.

He would've risked it all right then.

But he didn't have to. She saw the look of _love_ in his eyes, the look of desire, pent up feelings waiting to burst. She saw all of the emotions he had for her. Everything he's ever felt for her, he would've told her about.

Except he didn't have to. She did it for him.

"Do you wanna walk around the park? Get caught up with each other?" She asked.

"Sure, sounds great." He replied, his love-sickness practically seeping off of him.

As they were on their way to the park, Annabeth looked up to him. He still had his arm around her. "Columbia University wasn't the only reason I came back." She said, her voice small.

"Hmm? What was the other reason?" Percy asked, not understanding how tender her voice had become.

They walked through the entrance to the park. They took a seat on one of the closer benches. Percy looked at her again, desperate to tell her how he felt, but scared of being rejected and pushing away the one friend he _just_ got back. "Why else did you come back."

She remained silent, just staring into his eyes, drinking him in. She finally replied, "For you. I came back for you. Leaving during the last year of our elementary was one of the worst things that's happened to me because I was taken away from _you_."

Percy smiled at her, glad that his thoughts were being expressed into words. "I've felt the same way, Annabeth. I missed you so much. I never wanted to lose you, but at the time I never thought I'd see you again. It made me regret so much. The things we'd never get to do together, all of the stuff I was too scared to say back then." Percy muttered the last part, but by the way Annabeth's eyes lit up, he's assuming she heard him.

A cocky smirk slid onto her face. "Oh yeah? What did you want to say?"

Percy groaned, realizing she had trapped him. He was about to say it, too. He was going to admit his love for her. When she did it first. "I lo-"

"I love you, Percy." Annabeth whispered, so only he could hear. So this moment would only be for _them_. "I love you so _much_."

Percy laughed, the things he's wanted since last year are finally coming true. "I love you too, Annabeth."

He grinned down at her and pulled her close. There was barely any room between them, but that didn't matter right now. He leaved down and locked her lips with his, closing the last distance between them.

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

Annabeth and Percy were dating now.

It was pretty awesome.

They were happy, life was good.

He looked over at his beautiful girlfriend with the beautiful grey eyes.

If you want Percy's honest opinion, she's _perfect_.


End file.
